The Shower
by OhJay
Summary: Manga verse. Now that Al had his body back he was enjoying the little things in life...Until Ed came in ruined them.


_**The Shower**_

Resembool, Amestris 1915

**Monday**

Fifteen year old Alphonse Elric groaned as he got up that morning. It had been a few months since he had gotten his body back, and he was enjoying the little things that he couldn't do while he was in the suit of armor. He had developed Ed's bottomless pit appetite, and he was beginning to realize why Ed liked sleeping so much. He liked he could sleep now instead of having to just sit somewhere all night and wait for the morning to come, but his nice comfy bed at the Rockbells made it better.

When he had first been put back in the flesh permanently he spent some time in Central Hospital just because he was so weak, but once he was healthy again he cut off his hair so it was short again and went back to Resembool for a while.

One of his favorite things was his daily morning shower. The water felt good on his skin, and he loved that nice clean feeling he had when he got out. He liked spending time in the shower, so they were often long, but sometimes they were interrupted. He flinched when he heard someone banging on the door, then he heard Ed's voice.

"**AL! YOU'VE BEEN IN THERE FOR A HALF HOUR ALREADY! WRAP IT UP BEFORE THE DECADE'S OVER!"**

He sighed and rolled his eyes. Couldn't he just be patient for once? Then he remembered it was Ed he was talking about. He sighed again, but then decided to mess with him.

"Huh what? Sorry brother, I can't hear you over the water!"

He heard Ed stomp off a moment later and couldn't help smirking, but what he didn't know is that Ed had walked into the half bathroom down the hall...Then he heard a flush.

_Oh he didn't._

"**AH! COLD!"**

**Tuesday**

Even with the little incident the day before, Al continued his morning routine of long showers. It was pretty quiet for a while, and he was expecting Ed to bang on the door and yell at him, but it never came.

Then a few moments later he _did _here banging, but instead of Ed banging on the door again in sounded like someone was banging on pipes in the basement. Then a moment later he realized it _was_ someone (AKA Ed) banging on pipes in the basement. He thought he was trying to annoy him, but he was actually doing Morris Code for "Alphonse get out of the shower!"

Eventually he did get annoyed by it so he got out, so Ed had won again.

**Wednesday**

It seemed like Ed had decided to give him a break, so Al took his time. He had just finished rinsing when the shower head went from full blast to just a little tiny trickle. Confused and a bit annoyed he turned the water off and got out early. Once he was dry and dressed he went outside and found Ed watering the lawn with the garden hose.

"Brother!"

"What? The lawn was looking a little brown"

Al groaned and face palmed.

"Anyway are you done in the bathroom yet?"

**Thursday**

Ed had taken it far. Right in the middle of Al washing his hair the water suddenly turned off completely, and he just knew that Ed had gone down into the basement and shut off the water main.

"**BROTHER!"**

"What?" Ed asked casually as he climbed up the steps from the basement.

He came face to face with a dripping wet Al wearing only a towel wrapped around his waist, and he still had suds in his hair. For once, Alphonse Elric was pretty pissed.

"Why'd you turn the water off?" he asked angrily.

"Pipe was leaking" Ed lied.

"Well go turn it back on!"

Ed sighed and rolled his eyes.

"If you need water so badly then go turn it on yourself" he said as he walked away.

He wasn't kidding either. This was just one of those moments where Al wanted to rip his hair out, but he couldn't because it was all soapy and hard to grab. He groaned and grumbled as he stomped down stairs and turned the water back on dripping everywhere he went, and when he got back upstairs he found out that Ed was occupying the shower and had locked the door.

"**ED!"**

"Huh what? Sorry Al, I can't hear you over the water!"

**Friday**

"No shower this morning Al?"

That last incident really did it for Al (He had to rinse his hair in the half bathroom sink for crying out loud!) and just decided to give up. Plus Winry had complained about all the wet spots all over the house and made him clean it up.

"I think I'm just gonna start showering at night now brother"

_**Author's Notes**_

Just another fic where they act like brothers for once. I actually came up with this while in the bathroom XD. I hope you guys like it, and please review.


End file.
